


A VERY LOOOONG WEEKEND!!!!

by Sparks_Haven



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Domme Coco, F/F, F/M, Submissive Velvet, Very Angry Coco, lots of toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparks_Haven/pseuds/Sparks_Haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trouble only gets worse when Coco finds out you've been lying. But Ruby was taking history notes for you and the next test wasn't for another few weeks. So you can skip a few days just as long as Coco doesn't find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asking Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> I became obsessed with this show. So while having to wait for it to come back I decided to right this.   
> The more posts and Kudos I get the faster chapter 2 will be up!   
> It will take a bit for things really to get started! 
> 
> More Notes at bottom!

I walked into the cafeteria for lunch. There weren’t many people there but Cardin was with his team and that usually meant that I had to deal with them teasing and picking on me because of my ears. I did wonder if they did pick on anyone else or if I was the only one that they did that to. My ears were really noticeable, and they did enjoy to pull on them.   
I just once wanted them to try and do it to Fox, I’m sure he would kick their asses for them doing anything to him. It was a pity that I couldn’t take this out on the combat class when I could really show them how good I was and how good a Fannus was at fighting their way to get things done! Most of the time we didn’t use weapons, especially with mine the way it worked it meant that I could only use each one once so I spent the time building it up thought the school year and if needed I would use it for the tournament.   
When Cardin seen me I decided to grab my lunch and take it back to the room. I didn’t want to be around him and I certainly didn’t want to be in class with him later. He was arrogant and there was only one other Fannus in the class and she seemed to hide it from the world so that left me to be picked on by him constantly when he seen me. So skip the two classes seemed like the best idea that I could think of. Just had to make sure that Coco didn’t find out that I was missing them.   
After grabbing my lunch, I went back to the room. Coco was in there complaining about her school outfit again. She hated having to wear them but it was only for a short time. She looked up at me when I walked into the room.   
“Not eating in the café again, Velvet?”  
I shook my head. “It’s a little too noisy in there right now. You know how much I dislike that.” I shrugged it off trying not to tell her what was really going on. It’s not that I didn’t trust her but a comment like, ‘Ya I don’t feel like dealing with Cardin pulling on my bunny ears’ would lead to her marching down there and beating the crap out of him in seconds. Then she would get in trouble. I knew that I could beat him if it was a fair fight but that would eventually happen in the end.   
Coco nodded and continued. “Well how about I join you for lunch until you have to go to history class. Then I’ll walk you there.”   
I looked up at her in shock. If she walked me to class she would make sure I went it. Though I’m sure she suspected what was really going on but she wouldn’t say anything about it. Shaking my head with a smile. “No need Coco, actually I am going to meet up with Ruby anyway, I need to talk to her about something before class. You go eat in the café with Fox and Yatsu, I’ll be alright!”  
She nodded putting on her beret and sunglasses that she always wore when she was outside the bedroom.   
Ruby was always very kind to me. Though I knew her teammate was a Fannus too. And she has seen Cardin pick on me. I just needed a week or two away from history classes. We have no tests or assignments these 2 weeks so I should be okay to miss both weeks just need to make sure that Coco doesn’t find out.   
I walked up to the door for the dorm room where team RWBY stayed most of their time, I did realize that you didn’t see them out and about normally. Blake answered the door with her usual smile when she sees who it is. “Velvet, what are you doing here?”  
Her bow was undone leaving her cat ears open. I smiled back to her looking around the room. I did have to admit that the ears did look cute on her, though I understood why she would hide them away under the bow most of the time when she was around people who would tease her and pick on her because of them. I wish I could do that, but everyone already knew that I was a Fannus so it would do me no good at all to do that. “Is Ruby around?”  
Blake nodded, pointing to the bathroom. “She’s just in the washroom, then we are heading to class.”   
I smiled bigger. “You guys go ahead, I’ll walk with Ruby. I need her help with something anyway. So we’ll meet you in class.”   
The three just nodded leaving the room. I was happy that no one usually questioned when someone wanted to talk to the leader of a team. And team RWBY had an amazing leader, that that I would change Coco out for anyone. I did love Coco and she knew that. We had been on the verge of dating each other but we were just waiting for Ozpin to get back to Coco about whether it was allowed or not. I do know that there was another team that wanted to know as well.   
I was happy that it didn’t take Ruby too long to finish in the washroom, when she came out she looks around the room but smiled at me. “Oh Velvet, where did everyone go?”   
I looked up at her. “To class, I told them I would walk with you. Though I need a favour.”  
She grabbed up her books, coming over to me, “Sure what do you need?”  
I gulped. This was the moment of truth, I hoped that this stayed between the two of us and Coco would never know or need to find out. “With everything going on with Cardin I think it might be best if I didn’t go to any history classes this week or next and probably skip Fannus history too after that. I don’t want to have to deal with all these comments. So I was hoping that you’d take notes for me in both classes during these weeks?”  
She nodded. “Sure Velvet. But what happens if Ooblek has an in class assignment or a pop quiz during class?”   
I shrugged. “I’m passing both classes so I should be fine. Though I know you can’t have your scroll out in class so don’t worry, just take the notes. I’ll deal with the rest of the stuff on my own when I get back to class after the two weeks.   
By this point of walking we were at the classroom door. She opened it, nodding. “I will do this, you go tell Coco about you not going to class.”   
I nodded to her. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell her.” I smiled, though I really had no intention on telling Coco that I wasn’t going to class. She really had no idea what Coco would do if she found out that we were skipping class.   
First of all, she would be mad about me skipping not just one but two classes for 2 weeks. I had been around one day when Fox missed one class, 1. For the next week Coco had walked him to class and picked him up from every class. 2. Sat him down and made him do all his homework from the classes in the most uncomfortable chair she could find.   
Second there was bound to be a worse punishment from Coco if she was told beforehand. “it’s easier to ask for forgiveness than for permission.” So this left me with an extra 2 hours per day for the next 2 weeks that I had to avoid Coco seeing that I wasn’t in class.   
I couldn’t go back to the dorm room as her class would finish before mine. So that left the library or the forest but it was a chance that she might see me run out there. Also Fox knew about it and how to get there. I didn’t trust him to not rat me out to Coco if he found out that I was skipping class. He would most likely call her and hold me there until she got there to get me.   
Neither place was great but the longer I stood in the hallway the more of a chance I would get caught by one of them. Yatsu might protect me once but he would insist on knowing the reason for me not going to class for “one” day then if it happened again he would tell Coco about both times.   
Library might be best, but first I needed to slip to my room and grab a book or something and maybe check Fox’s classes to see if he is around for the next few hours. And if he isn’t I might go outside and into the forest. It was a beautiful day outside.   
I sneak in the door of the room hoping that no one is there. And more than a little thankful that no one was there. “Fox must be in class too.”  
There was a laugh behind me. “Not a chance.”   
I jumped. “Fox don’t do that. And don’t you have class today?”  
He nodded with a smile. “in about half an hour. I’m going for a run in the forest before going though Coco is making me do this. She says I’m too hyper in class when I get there.” The smile turned to a smirk as that glint appeared. “Shouldn’t you be in class right now?”   
I nodded. “I … umm … I forgot a book here that I need for class, ya that’s it.”   
He laughed. “if you’re skipping class Coco will have your head just a warning. She said what I got last time would be minor if she found out about anyone skipping classes again.”   
I nodded. “What did completely happen to you, I don’t think me or Yatsu know about everything!”   
He smiled. “Let’s just say that sitting hurt for the next week, and all chances of having an orgasm were stopped. She put me in a cockcage and so I couldn’t touch at all. Then each night gave me a spanking for a week. But me and Yatsu are going into the city next weekend for Friday to Monday night. So if you do skip she might save your punishment for then.”   
I nodded grabbing the book I “needed” and leaving. “Don’t worry, when it comes to Coco I am pretty sure that I can handle myself. She won’t be too sadistic to me if I am like this. Though I’m sure my pain will be different if I do ever decide to skip classes.”


	2. Fox Explaining!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox leads Velvet out into the forest, a place that would soon be a mistake. But he finally tells her about what his punishment was for skipping class the one day. Then gives her two options but she decides that maybe a third option might be better ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2. I know it's taken forever to get up but life got a little busy!

Chapter 2- Fox Explaining

Fox POV –

I followed Velvet out of the room. “I know you’re not going to class right now!”

She turned around. “Are you going to tell Coco about it?”

I laughed “Nah … why don’t we go to the forest for a bit I have an hourish that I can really explain to you what happened when I decided to skip class.”

She nodded. “That might be nice!”

I pushed the door leading outside open. “You do know my silence isn’t cheap right?” I laughed more, holding the door open for the bunny.

Velvet looked up at me. “What is this going to cost?”

Smirking a bit, I pretended to think for a few seconds. “Your bunny ears are really soft. For the next week I want to be able to touch them as much as I decide to! No matter what you are doing, no slapping me when I walk over and pet them. If anyone asks just tell them it’s because I’m on your team, so Coco and Yatsu should get to do it as well.”

Velvet gulped. “My ears … like my bunny ears? Only for one week?”

I nodded. “7 days starting today or do I pull out my scroll and call Coco and tell her about you skipping class?”

She huffed giving in that I had won this round. “Fine, only 7 days.”

I reached over stroking one of her ears. “Your ears are so soft.” I leaned against the tree. “Okay so you want to know wat happened in detail when I decided to skip class?”

She leaned against me nodding. “Yes if you will tell me?”

I nodded, smiling. “As you wish, though our sweet Coco is more of a leader than anything. But she is more of a domme than a leader.” I sank down to have more of a seat.

I thought back recalling the events only a few months ago.

< AN – Okay the story I am just going to put in _Italics_ that will make it easier for people to understand! >

_“I walked away from class there had been no chance that they were going to be spending 3 hours discussing weapons. I had my weapon that went with my semblance so why did I need to discuss making a new one for 3 hours?_

_“I had left the class, declaring that that it was useless waste of my time. So I walked out, forgetting about Coco’s rule about class attendance. I don’t need to tell you what I did for the 3 hours but Goodwitch ended up catching Coco in the hallway at one point and well told her about my skipping class.”_

Velvet looked up at me. “What did Coco do after she found out?”

_“Well I didn’t know that she knew so when class was due to be over I went back to the room, I guess you and Yatsu had gone out or something as Coco was the only one who was in the room. She looked up at me calling me over to the bed, asking me how class was? Telling me that she knew how much I hated weapons classes when we should have been spending the class fighting each other but we were in class room discussing other things._

_“I told her it was fine settling into her touch. She asked if I was sure as she knew we weren’t fighting during class. I nodded to her still thinking that she didn’t know about the skipping class. As we were talking she was undressing me, you know how skilled she can do that then she rolled me over pulling out the studded paddle from under her pillow. I still remember her words before she started the spanking most likely because I had to repeat them to her after every 5 spanks. Though you aren’t going to like it much.”_

She stood up letting me pet her soft ears yet again as she did. “Then don’t tell me.”

I nodded, “As you wish, I will save it to the end. _I never counted the spanks, though I figured it was a lot of them during that time. When she was done she made me stand in the corner”_ She had a smirk on her face. “I see that smirk Velvet, but yes I mean that corner.”

The corner was one that you couldn’t see from the door but Coco could see it from her bed where she would usually sit and read magazines while one of us was in there. I did wonder if she had ever had to stand there. Something told me that Yatsu might have made her once or twice.

_“It wasn’t nice as I kept wanting to move and rube my bare ass that was still really hurting from the paddling that it had received. You know the rules about that corner the same as I do, let’s just say that if Coco is pissed there are worse consequences for disobeying those rules._

_“When the time was up she called me over to the bed forcing me to my knees, we both know what she can do to get that done. She strapped a cockcage onto me, though it wasn’t hard. Following that she told me that Goodwitch had told her about my skipping and that the class had ended early. Though there was reading to be done which I had to write a 5 page report on by class tomorrow or suffer worse consequences that next night. That is when she pulled out the punishment chair. Let’s just say a freshly spanked ass really hurts even more when it meets that chair.”_

She leaned up against me again. “What did the chair look like?”

I shook my head. I knew that she had never seen it, Coco had only used it as a threat to her about it pulling it out. “I couldn’t tell you that, Coco wouldn’t enjoy that. She keeps the chair hidden away. But every day for the next week after the day was done with classes, you and Yatsu would be out and I would spend 60-90 minutes in that chair always ending after a text message came through on her phone. I never knew who the text was from but I was always in the corner when you two returned home or back to the room.”

I took a deep breath, rubbing her ears probably one last time knowing that I had to tell her what Coco made me say after every 5 spanks that night. “You know you calm down every time I touch your bunny ears, right?” She nodded leaning against me and my touch. “Vel, I ‘m sorry but one thing I did promise Coco was that if I ever caught you or Yatsu skipping class that I would do this, and make sure I told you about what I was made to say between the spanks that afternoon with her.”

She looked up at me with pleading eyes. “You’re going to tell her about this aren’t you?”

I nodded. “Ya, I will have to tell Coco eventually but you need to hear this then make a decision on if I am walking you to class or not!” She nodded moving the ear back into my hand, taking a deep breath one last time. I don’t know why I was so nervous. I had caught Yatsu skipping once and he let me walk him to class, maybe Velvet would let me too.

“Before the spanking ended there was a promise made what was said was this: ‘200 or their choice to me or class?’ So which one are you choosing Velvet, am I taking you to class or Coco?”

Velvet looked at me for a second before she was out of my lap running for the city transfer. She was going to skip her entire afternoon and force me to go find Coco and tell her, I gulped this meant going back into the cockcage for a week.

I got up pulling out my scroll. I was going to call Velvet first, leave her a message save myself make sure that she knew everything when she didn’t pick up the phone I wasn’t surprised. “Velvet, you need to know one last thing. Coco promised that if you or Yatsu didn’t let me take you to her or to class that my punishment that you now know about would seem like nothing. You know what I got if yours is worse I don’t know what she plans to do to you!”

With that I hung up my scroll beginning the walk back to Beacon, the school, and two worse things: Coco and that cage. Looking at the time I figured that sending Coco a message telling her “Urgent Problem”

She responded almost immediately. ‘Urgent problem? Room now to explain!’

I didn’t want to saunter to the room, knowing Coco she was already there waiting for me, but I also didn’t want to tell her about Velvet skipping class. When I walked into the room Yatsu was cleaning his sword, something that he did daily it seemed lately. I smiled greeting him with a wave, hoping that he wasn’t planning on bringing the sword with us when we went to Vale in 2 weekends.

“Is Coco back from class yet?”

He nodded, “Just changing, do you need the room?”

I nodded, Ya, if I could. I really need to talk to about something!”

Yatsu laughed. “What did you do this time?”

I shook my head. “I didn’t do anything this time. For once I am the innocent party for the events of this afternoon.”

Coco smiled having a seat on the bed. “You can leave Yatsu, we will continue this later.” When he left she patted the bed beside her. “Now Fox what is this issue, or urgent problem is how you put it?”

I took a seat on the bed where she had patted, undoing my pants before setting down beside her. “The issue is that at the moment, well there are a few issues right now. One that you won’t like for sure and might be mad at me about.”

 

**< Coco’s POV>**

I looked at him. Not too sure what he was trying to say. I was supposed to be helping Yatsu pack, well get stuff ready for their weekend in Vale but this urgent problem needed to be attended to.

I got up grabbing the cockcage from the drawer, knowing that this was probably going to be needed as I looked at the clock Velvet should be getting back from class any minute now, she usually stopped by between her 2 history classes. “Just tell me what I won’t be mad about first then.”

He nodded, “Okay, I could really use an orgasm right now before the cage goes on!”

I nodded, kissing his cheek, trying to encourage him to go on. “Okay” Very slowly I pulled him out starting to stroke. Bringing him to the edge then stopping. “The rest of what the urgent problem is, now please Fox!”

Fox winced slightly, he knew the rules were that if I was in the room there was no touching without my permission. “Please, Coco let me cum before I tell you everything else?”

I shook my head. “Tell then you can cum, then I will deal with this after that point. “

He nodded, wincing again. “Yes Coco. When I returned to the room after lunch I found Velvet here. She said she was grabbing a book for class but she was around my bed, so when she left I followed her. Then suspecting that she wasn’t going to class I convinced her to come out to the forest with me. When we got out there I told her the entire story about what happened then asked her to choose between the 2 things. She decided to run and you know how fast she really is. So not only did she not pick but I didn’t call you, nor did I deliver her to class or you when it happened.”

I nodded. “Go into the washroom and finish yourself, just finish. When you orgasm you are to ruin it, do you understand me?”

Fox nodded almost running to the washroom that was connected to our room. The joy of being one of Ozpin’s favourite teams has its advantages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully Chapter 3 will be up soon. Read and Send Kudos and Comment. Let me know what you think! I do promise there will be Velvet/Coco soon! 
> 
> ~Asher


	3. Friction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox confronts Coco about what is going to happen. Coco discovers something got left behind and realizes another rule was broken by a certain little Fanus. Finally team JNPR is around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – Okay guys sorry about this taking a while. But it is the longest one that I have written to this point on this story. So for that you should be happy. I am sorry about this taking me so long. I will see what I can do about getting the next chapter up sooner this time. Side note- There are about 3 different spellings out there for leader of team JNPR, don’t nag at me about how I spelt it.

Chapter 3.  
Fox’s POV  
I walked into the bathroom. I needed to get this done quickly before Coco really got mad and changed her mind about me having this. I knew our leader well enough to probably want to be out of dodge tonight she would probably be having at least words with Velvet about her skipping class today. Then also for her taking off on me when this happened.  
So I’m sitting on the toilet just trying to cum before Coco decides that time is up and I have to put the cage on for the next week. It didn’t take long considering that I was already on edge when I came into the bathroom.  
Cleaning up was quick I would go into the room, see if Coco needed help with anything then maybe grab Yatsuhashi for an evening out in Vale while Coco dealt with Velvet that way they could do everything in private. Though I did have to admit I was slightly curious as to what Coco was going to do to her. Maybe she could use a little bit of help.  
With that thought I opened the bathroom door, Coco was pacing. She was mad or worried or maybe both. Okay the idea was a bad one. “Coco, you okay?”  
She nodded, “Fox the cage is on the bed, put it on and leave!”  
I looked at her. I was one of the few people, or the only person, who could get away with most things with her, but right now she needed to know that I was here to help her. Anything she needed. Sometimes we would just talk and that would help. Other times it was just being there. “Coco, you know if you need anything all you have to do is ask right? I know something is wrong, you were never good at hiding that. So what do you need, anything just name it, and I will go put the cage on right now while you think about that.” I walked over to the bed finding unlocked knowing the key was probably in its usual place that it was when the cage was on.  
“I can’t find Velvet. She isn’t answering message on her scroll or even answering her scroll at that. It just keeps ringing.”  
I nodded. “Do you want me to see if I can find her? I can take Yatsu and one of the first year teams with me and go looking. They know Vale really well!”  
She nodded “Keep me updated, If you need any help go to team JNPR. Tell Ren that I will help him and Nora and they will help you probably pretty quickly.”  
I nodded. “Okay I will grab Yatsu and go get Team JNPR to go get her and bring her back here to you. Did you want anything done to her as we are bringing her back here?”  
Coco thought for a second. “I think … Yes. Give me a few minutes to gather everything. Go got team JNPR and have them meet you here and message Yatsu telling him that you need his help with something and to come here.”

I walked out of the room. Yatsu might be easier to grab first. I could tell him to meet me at the room. I did figure that he would have his scroll on him seeing how Coco’s rule, so I sent him a quick message before going for the dorm room.  
‘Our room, now. We are going to Vale. I or Coco will explain to you!’  
It isn’t that far of a walk to the dorm room occupied by team JNPR. I knew I could very easily convince both Ren and Nora to come along. They were always up for some fun, the other two would be harder to convince that this needed to be done.  
So here I am knocking on the door to the dorm room hoping that their classes were done for the day at least.  
Nora opens the door, stepping back to let me in. “Hi, Fox” In typical Nora fashion she hugs me.  
I step into the room kind of pleased that they are all there. “Team JNPR, Coco has requested your help with something.”  
Ren looked up from his book. “What for?” This wasn’t disrespect it was just Ren asking what he needed to have with him, usually he would carry his weapons with him as they could be hidden away from sight until they were needed.  
I smiled. “I will explain back in the room. Grab your gear and let’s go.”  
Jaune looked up at me, “Why do you need us? Just because Ren and Nora want that doesn’t mean we all want that!”  
A smirk crossed my lips. “You know that a leader of a group needs Ozpin’s permission to date right?” He and Pyrrha were sitting so close that they had to be dating or something.  
Pyrrha just looked at me, “If we help will you keep quiet about this?”  
I shook my head. “By the rules set out I am required to report this to Coco, you can take it up with her as to what is going to happen. But you help it might help her mind forget about this.”  
Jaune glared at me. “Then how does Coco get to have a relationship with you?”  
I gasped, almost choking on air. This was a first year and he had a mouth on him, I wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with him right now. “You stay here, I don’t care for your help. You other 3 to our room, now. I will meet you there.” When they left I looked at Jaune, he should be happy he was dealing with me and not Yatsu. To most onlookers Coco was in a relationship with all of us. Truth of the matter though was that she was only dating Velvet, but he didn’t need to know that. “Now Jaune, this is just a friendly warning because if it had been Yatsuhashi who had found you here then you’d be in trouble so two things. 1 Get Ozpin’s permission to date a teammate, and 2 I am not dating anyone right now so watch what you say. As if it had been said in Glynda’s class Coco or Yatsu would have taken you on immediately. You’ve seen both of then fight grimm trust me they fight for keeps especially if they are pissed off and saying that, well it would be just stupid right now especially with the mood Coco is currently in.”  
Jaune nodded staying quiet for a few seconds. “So what happens now?”  
I shrugged. “If you can watch your tongue then you may come and help, however one nasty word about Coco and Yatsu might really be mad at you.” He nodded. “Okay let’s get going. I have to report what I seen to Coco then we need to go into Vale.”  
With that we left the room together headed for CFVY’s dorm room. 

{REWIND}  


Coco’s POV  
When Fox left I was relieved that he was going to help me with this. I wandered around the room before my eyes caught something, her scroll. Now I was really pissed, one of the few rules I had for everyone on the team is have your scroll with you. If you didn’t have your weapon at least you could call it to you if you needed to with your scroll. But hers was here sitting on her bed beside her pillow.  
“Dammit Velvet.” I cursed. This meant that unless she ran into one of the Haven students in town that she was also weaponless. Don’t get me wrong, my girlfriend can kick some serious ass and handle herself in almost any fight. But what if she ran into grimm. “Calm down, Coco. If that happened alarms would be going off all over Beacon.”  
I had bigger things to worry about at the moment, walking into the closet I grabbed a bag. Although I could just put it all into Fox’s locker, shaking my head. Nora could help a great deal with this. I went back into the main room, I was going to let Fox take the jet that Ozpin always let us use. After all it did have the necessary bench and hook ups for the chain for Velvet. Just as I got out to the room Yatsu returned, he looked calm as normally, I did wonder how long that would stay after he found out about Velvet “forgetting” her scroll here.  
“Fox sent me a message saying he needed me back here and that you or he would explain everything when I arrived. What’s wrong?”  
I thought for a second. This was really the moment of truth. Did I use Velvet’s scroll to call her locker here, show Yatsu that she forgot her scroll or simply just tell him that Velvet skipped class and ran off to Vale. Now I was him, Fox, and one first year team, hopefully, team JNPR to go pick her up and drag her back here to me and then leave me to punish her alone.  
Figuring the best thing to do was just show him Velvet’s scroll. I walked over to the bed holding it up for him to see. “I found this. Fox has his, mine is on my bed, you must have yours if you got the message he sent to you.”  
Very slowly he put the pieces together. “Where is she?” You could see him getting madder by the second. “She promised she would never leave the room without it again.”  
This shocked me. “She’s left it here before?” I did trust Yatsu with things. He was the second in command. If he dealt with it that meant this time I couldn’t go easy on her.  
He nodded. “End of last semester. She said her mind was focused on her work in the library and she forgot it here when she ran back to the room for a bit to grab something. Honestly, I was never sure though, Ooblek who was watching the library that afternoon said he hadn’t seen her all week.”  
I nodded. “Well tonight, I’m getting to the bottom of all this with her. So I would prefer a few hours alone, if you and Fox could busy yourselves that would be great!”  
With that I started grabbing the necessary things they would need tonight: Cuffs (I did grab both the softish leather ones and the metal cuffs), the studded paddle putting both things into the bag. Then taking a seat at the desk pulling out a pad of paper making a list of things I would need to at the very least threaten Velvet. Not sure which situation was worse now that I thought about it.  
Just as I finished team JNPR arrived. Well 3 of the members of the team and without Fox. “Where is Jaune and Fox?”  
Nora hopped on the couch snuggling with Ren. “Fox is back in the room with Jaune! Him and Jayne apparently needed to talk alone.” She looked over at Pyrrha for a second before looking at Ren. That submissive smile.  
Two seconds later, Fox walked into the room with Jaune behind him. Fox pulled me to one side of the room, to talk to me silently.  
“Jaune and Pyrrha are dating. I walked in on them being closer then Nora and Ren are now.”  
I nodded. “Send them back to their room. Just take Ren and Nora with you along with Yatsu.”  
Fox walked away. “Jaune and Pyrrha you can leave now we don’t need you!”  
Pyrrrha stood up. “Is Ozpin going to find out about us dating each other? How come you get to date everyone on your team and we can’t date each other?”  
I glared at her my hand aching for my briefcase to show her who I truly was. To most it seemed that I was dating the entire team, only a few people knew the truth but I had paved the way for other leaders to date if they got permission. I turned to Yatsu. “Take these 2 back to their room, then go make an appointment for me to see Ozpin today I have a few things I need to discuss with him. Also you and Fox need your monthly review done by tonight or tomorrow at the latest.”  
He nodded. “They are done on the desk there. I was planning to deliver them tomorrow morning. Did you want me to do anything with these 2 back in their room?”  
I shook my head. “No, I will deal with them in Glynda’s class tomorrow as I have to be in there anyway to help teach the class. Right now their disrespect isn’t appreciated. Meet these three at the Jet when you are done and set up the chains.”  
Fox gulped when I said that. “Coco, do you really think we need the chains for Velvet?”  
I nodded. “No scroll, skipping class, running off, lying … do I need to continue?”  
He shook his head. “No but Coco honestly this is her first offense the chains are a bit harsh aren’t they?”  
I shook my head. He wasn’t wining this battle with me today. I didn’t like the idea of punishing Velvet. I was hoping that the chains would help her realize how serious things were. “Fox you know as well as I do about people and the way they still treat the Fanus population. She’s out there completely weaponless and without one of our scrolls she can’t even call it to her. If you or Yatsu had done it you’d be getting far worse. So chain are being set up and the cuffs locked on.” I turned to Nora and Ren. They had been sitting there quietly the entire time. “Nora, there is a paddle in there. 50 as hard as you can, Fox will show you where or you might even know depending what Ren has done to you?”  
Ren nodded. “She knows the location you’d prefer, or I hope she would after her comment this morning, in class. Actually, Coco, tomorrow can I get your help with me with something?”  
I nodded. “Ren, you know where the Jet is right?”  
He nodded. “Ya, I do, y do you need to talk to me about something?”  
I nodded. “Fox, you and Nora head to the Jet. Ren will meet you there!” When they had left, I turned to him. “Ren, I didn’t want to say this in front of Fox or Nora. But the keys for the cuffs.” I walked over to the desk, opening the drawer, pulling out a set of keys. “The locks are on the cuffs, if she fights you guys at any point it’s the metal cuffs, if she doesn’t you can use the leather ones. But the chains are necessary, Yatsu knows how to set them up if you can’t. But Nora doing the spanking, I think about 50 should do it.” I thought for a second. “Actually 50 to each side, if you would.”  
He nodded. “I should go, or they may wonder what has happened to me!”  
I nodded. “Alright, have Fox call me when you are back on the Jet so I know that you have found her and are bringing her back home.”  
He nodded, then left the room.  
I grabbed my briefcase and went for the door. It was to Glynda, then Ozpin. This was going to be an annoying start to my evening. But first to team RWBY, if Velvet was planning to skip more Ruby might be the one who would know.

Velvet's POV  


I got to the airship in almost record time. I wasn’t going to class and going to see Coco would be even worse. Feeling my pockets for a second.  
“Shit, my scroll!” I had managed to forget it again.  
It was back in the room, Yatsu will kill me if he finds out. I’m so dead and Coco is going to be pissed. I could turn around and go back to the room to grab it. But there’s a bookstore in Vale that I wanted to check out for my camera. Ya this is research. I ran my hands where my weapon should be.  
“Shit! My camera!” I sighed. “No scroll or weapon and I’m skipping! Coco is really going to be mad at me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post comments – Okay so this is the end of this chapter, not too sure when the next chapter is going to be put up as I write them out then type them out for security reasons. Hopefully it will be up sooner though. That said: I hold NO responsibility of any actions done due to the cliff hanger at the end of this chapter.  
> ~Asher

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I hope you liked chapter 1.   
> As always comments and Kudos are awesome!
> 
> ~Asher


End file.
